Paul St. Peter
|birthplace = Fargo, North Dakota, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Robotech |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1985-present |status = Active }}Paul Schmidl Peter (born April 26, 1958) is an American voice actor whose done work for many English-language productions of Japanese anime shows. He is best known for voicing Punch in Cowboy Bebop, Mondego in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Kurama in Naruto, Yammy in Bleach, Jorgun in Gurren Lagann, and Higa in Durarara!!. Some of his notable roles in video games include: Xemnas in the Kingdom Hearts series and Yuan Shao in Dynasty Warriors. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Family Business'' (2019-present) - Gérard Hazan *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Films *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2017) - Dr. Tim Marcoh *''Bleach'' (2018) - Grand Fisher *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Live Twice, Love Once'' (2019) - Emilio Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Focauld Casterwill, Additional Voices *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Master Fu, Otis Césaire (ep. 17) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Lord Papanlu (ep. 35), Ralph (ep. 35), Shizunoya Inn Keeper (ep. 36), Toko (ep. 37), French Office Director (ep. 46), Dr. DeRange (ep. 46), Mars (ep. 59), Gemarschaft Villager (ep. 62), Gas Monster (ep. 63), Washington Cop (ep. 63), Cocodad King (ep. 65), Interpol Supervisor (ep. 65), Ginkaku (ep. 67), Huffner's Butler (ep. 75), Othello / Brennan (ep. 76), ICPO Agent (ep. 77), Angry Police Chief (ep. 79) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Barkeeper (ep. 34), Caster (ep. 36) *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Zor Prime *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Spider (ep. 63), Hose (ep. 67) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Mizutani (ep. 7) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Saizuchi, Kurojo, Guspal Genemon, Lentz, Tsukio (eps. 19-21), Merchant (ep. 39), Hannya (ep. 42), Soldier (eps. 44 & 46), Mayor (ep. 48), Policeman (ep. 49), Cop (ep. 68), Villager (ep. 69), Samurai (ep. 72), Army Master Sergeant's Assistant (eps. 74-76), Restaurant Owner (ep. 77), Pickpocket's Gang (ep. 89) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Punch, Cop (ep. 4), Concert Doorman (ep. 5), Computer Voice (ep. 20), Mark Rather (ep. 23) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Leonardo da Vinci (ep. 16), Osaka Man (ep. 29) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Silgrian (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Voice on WIRED (ep. 2), Narrator (ep. 9) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Loose Ruth (ep. 1), Bartender (ep. 18), Bandit A (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Apocalymon, Leomon, Kiwimon (ep. 43), SaberLeomon (ep. 47) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Big Brother (ep. 5), Kikuhimeya Henchman (ep. 7) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Wormmon, Stingmon, Ledramon, ImperialDramon, ImperialDramon Fighter Mode, Paildramon, Tapirmon *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Yagi, Miyata's Father *''Pilot Candidate'' (2000) - Dr. Kuro Rivolde (ep. 1) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Celestial Guardian #1, King Daku, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Leomon, Gorillamon (ep. 4) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Biff, Carlnen (ep. 2), Guard (ep. 3), Operator (ep. 3), Subordinate (ep. 4), Board Member (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 6), Operator (ep. 15), Spectator B (ep. 15) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Kōsei Minamoto, Cherubimon, Mushroomon (ep. 4), Monzaemon (ep. 7), WaruMonzaemon (ep. 7), Hiroaki Kanbara (ep. 22), IceLeomon (ep. 27) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mikuni (eps. 53-65), Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Weather Reporter (ep. 4), Yakuza 2 (ep. 5), Hisashi Imakurusu (eps. 20-21) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Ahonenn, Man A (ep. 1), Mayor (ep. 1), Gunman (ep. 5), Toilet Man (ep. 5), Postman (ep. 6) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Edmundo's Boss (ep. 11), Rhine (eps. 12-13) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kurama, Jirocho Wasabi, Kōmei *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Kantai *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Bodyguard (ep. 21), Nyman (ep. 23) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Arthur Campbell, Hurricane Hawk, Claimh-Solais Gunner (ep. 2), Guild Watcher #1 (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Armada, Marda B., Thug (ep. 1) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yammy Riyalgo, Grand Fisher, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - General Fernand de Morcerf *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ishimatsu, Isaac Kitching, Villager #1 (ep. 2), Vase Merchant's Partner (ep. 3), Nagatomi Thug #1 (ep. 3), Kawara Gang Member #3 (ep. 4), Bundai (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Captain Blue (eps. 23-26), Almighty Leader (eps. 23-26) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Mayor of X-City, Shadow (eps. 14, 19) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - MetalPhantomon, SaberLeomon *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007-2008) - Thymilph, Jorgun Bakusa, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Kurama, Fire Temple Monk (ep. 58), Allied Ninja H (ep. 270), Rashii (ep. 270), Old Man (ep. 293), Leaf Ninja (ep. 390), Sand Village Elder (ep. 394), Leaf Ninja B (ep. 431), Thug B (ep. 431), Uchiha Ninja (ep. 443) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Higa, Anri's Father, Dollar #5 (ep. 11), Syndicate Member#2 (ep. 13), Man's Voice B (ep. 14) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Dire, Wamuu, Jack the Ripper (ep. 4) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Sorbet (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Subterranean (ep. 1), Beast King (ep. 2), Loincloth (eps. 13-14), Narinki (ep. 16) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Hirasawa, Press (ep. 9), Commercial Announcer (ep. 11) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Prime Minister *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Glen Burroughs, V.I.P. (ep. 12), Staff Secretary (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Major General Kakizaki, Renji Watanabe OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Inspector Kenji Murasame (ep. 7), Dr. Kusama (eps. 5 & 7) (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Operator (ep. 1), Reporter (ep. 1), Councilman 1 (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Todo Thug C (eps. 5-6), Doctor (ep. 6) *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Wanyudou *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Brian Meno Moderato *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Altar Hakurei *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Syam Vist (ep. 7) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Tianem, Federation Commander (ep. 5), Pilot A (ep. 5), Ship Commander (ep. 5), Zeon Commander (ep. 5), Zeon Supporter (ep. 5) *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Kyosuke Mamo Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Mamo (Howard Lockwood) (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - French Delegate (Animaze Dub) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Narrator, Doctor *''Akira'' (1988) - Councilman 6, Interrogator #2, Man Declaring Akira's Return, Nurse's Guard 1, Takashi Crowd Soldier 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Takahiro Matsui, Kaihou (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Takahiro Matsui, Kaihou (Bandai Dub) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Kingburg, News Reporter *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Cherubimon, Keramon, Infermon, Diaboromon *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Punch, Mark Rather *''Paprika'' (2006) - Toshimi Konakawa *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Mission Briefer *''Redline'' (2009) - Gori Rider *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Professor Isaac Gilmore *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Takeshi J. Hamamoto, Daichi Tani *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Shijima/Heartland King *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) - Takeshi J. Hamamoto *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Takeshi J. Hamamoto, Daichi Tani Video Game Dubbing *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Ionius IX *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Xemnas External Links *Paul St. Peter at the Internet Movie Database *Paul St. Peter at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital